Ocaso del samurái
by mire2006
Summary: [Colección mini one-shots] Post RE6. Claire Redfield nunca lloraba, pero una simple llamada telefónica había sido capaz de poner su mundo al revés. Leon está con ella, pero ¿será suficiente para ayudarla a reconstruir su alma, siendo que él mismo está lleno de heridas abiertas? Contiene: Cleon / Aeon / Heleon / Shake


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Capcom. La historia es mía.**

**N. de la A.: Este fic es una serie de one-shots cortos, que contiene un alto nivel de drama. No leer durante el periodo xD**

"_Perdóname. Porque ya no podré estar a tu lado… no podré acompañarte… lo siento, Claire… Jill…"_

**Chapter 1: Negación.**

Claire Redfield no lloraba. Su manera de enfrentar los problemas era siempre una sonrisa cálida y maternal. Así había llegado a calar hondo en muchos corazones, y su trabajo en Terra Save la henchía de gusto. Ayudaba a los demás, recibiendo a cambio agradecimientos y buenos deseos. Sí, eso era suficiente para ella.

La perfección no llegaba a tocarla, y por eso era aún más apreciada. Porque tenía altibajos como todos; días malos, problemas, y los enfrentaba siempre con su mejor arma: una sonrisa llena de optimismo y una actitud positiva inquebrantable.

Eso… hasta hoy.

Porque una simple llamada telefónica había sido capaz de poner su mundo al revés. De invertir el reloj y hacer que el tiempo corriera hacia atrás, llenándola de caos y confusión.

No… esto no podía estar pasando. Era una broma… una muy mala, ¿cierto?

Pero en esta oportunidad, no podía escapar de su tormento. Aquí no había actitud positiva que la salvara de la pesadilla que empezó a vivir, segundos después de oír la peor noticia de su vida.

_¿Claire Redfield?, soy Norman Barker, RRHH de la BSAA. Lamento informarle a nombre de todo el equipo el triste fallecimiento de su hermano Chris Redfield. Como usted es su único pariente, necesito que…_

A esas alturas, Claire había dejado de escuchar. Tal vez dejó caer el teléfono, tal vez lo guardó en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros… tal vez lo arrojó con ira hacia un muro; no lo sabía. Pero de alguna forma, había conseguido llegar hasta Europa, donde con el aspecto de un zombi, se presentó a reclamar el cuerpo de su hermano. No… no se lo creería hasta verlo.

_¿Y seré capaz?, ¿podré mirarlo frío, inerte?_

En un grave conflicto interno, muchas dudas azotaban su cabeza: el pavor de ver a su ídolo muerto, enfrentar el dolor de Jill, dar la cara a un funeral que le destrozaría el alma con cada segundo transcurrido…

No supo cómo llegó a la morgue de la BSAA. Tampoco de qué forma consiguió mantener una fría calma exterior cuando, al abrir el cajón de metal, su hermano, su héroe, su padre, su amigo, su bastón y su cimiento aparecía frente a sus ojos. Era él… lo que quedaba de él.

Claire ni siquiera pudo llorar. Chris se encontraba lejos, en algún lugar al cual ella no podía acceder, y sentir ese hielo en el corazón la mantuvo de pie todo el proceso.

_Chris no está aquí. Esa era sólo su cáscara. Pero Chris no está aquí. _

Afuera llovía. El cielo lloraba la partida de Chris Redfield, aquel valiente soldado que murió por un mundo mejor, un mundo libre de bioterrorismo.

Un mundo que a Claire le importaba ya una mierda, porque él no estaba ahí.

Jill se encontraba unos metros más allá. Ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie. Con un desgarrador lamento silencioso, se quedó arrodillada frente al ataúd de quien fuera su mentor por tantos años… y en el momento que descubrían lo que sentían el uno por el otro… él iba y se moría.

_¡Maldito, maldito Redfield! ¿Cómo te atreviste a dejarme ahora?, ¡pudimos tener un futuro juntos… una casa… una familia…!_

Claire cerró los ojos y levantó la cara hacia la lluvia. ¿Por qué los cielos no podían llevarse su pena?

Se quedó. Se quedó hasta que la tierra se tragó el cuerpo inerte de su hermano. Se quedó hasta que la gente terminó de darle el pésame, palabras vacías que no era capaz de escuchar. Se quedó hasta que divisó a Jill arrastrándose hacia otro sitio donde poder vaciar su pena. Se quedó incluso cuando algunas personas de la BSAA le rogaron que entrara a cambiarse de ropa, porque la lluvia inclemente no se detendría pronto. Se quedó también cuando, con el rabillo del ojo, notó que Barry, Rebecca, Billy, Helena, Sherry, uno que debía ser el famoso Jake, y algunos otros la observaban con sumo pesar. Alguno osó acercársele, le habló, pero ella no pudo entenderle.

Palabras, más palabras, sonidos mezclados, sílabas inconexas, unidas por balbuceos carentes de emoción.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

Tal vez la lluvia se aburrió de lavar su rostro.

Pero el calor de otro cuerpo interrumpía su letargo.

_Vete_, pensó sin ser capaz de externalizarlo, _sólo déjame aquí_.

– Claire…

El sonido de su nombre la sobresaltó. Porque la voz teñida de dolor que la llamaba era de alguien tan importante como quien acababa de perder.

Era Leon.

– Permíteme ayudarte.

El peso de una chaqueta sobre sus hombros calmó en algo el frío que comenzaba a traspasar su piel y sus huesos. Pero no habría prenda que pudiera abrigar su corazón destrozado. Tal vez… tal vez él sí pudiera darle el consuelo que añoraba.

_Leon puede hacer lo que sea. _

La sujeción de esos brazos en su cintura la obligó a abrir los ojos. Giró su rostro, encontrándose con el de su amigo a milímetros. Lo vio francamente devastado, destruido, como si fuera el espejo de su propia alma. Tragó saliva.

– Lo siento mucho.

Las palabras de Leon fueron el detonante. O tal vez lo fue el tono grave, oscuro y empático con que le habló. Quizás era sólo su presencia el bálsamo que necesitaba… pero en ese momento, Claire por fin pudo llorar.

Las fuerzas que sostuvieron firme su esqueleto y le permitieron enfrentar el doloroso proceso anterior la abandonaron de golpe. Las piernas se le doblaron, y sólo los firmes brazos de Leon sujetando su cintura impidieron que se diera de bruces contra el suelo. Arrodillada sobre el barro, cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza, rechinando los dientes y rindiéndose a su duelo, permitió que la lluvia se llevara sus lágrimas interminables. Leon se arrodilló también, no importándole en absoluto que su caro traje se arruinara. Era Claire quien le necesitaba, más que nunca en su vida, y él la apoyaría a cualquier costo. Atrajo su cuerpo y la abrazó fuertemente, mientras ella acomodaba la cabeza en su cuello. Sintió la ligera tibieza de su frente empapada y le inundó la ternura; Claire… Claire le necesitaba con desesperación. La permitió llorar sin prisas, era lo que necesitaba para liberar su dolor. Tenía que dejar partir a su hermano.

Le acarició los brazos y el rostro, acunándola con delicadeza. Con su pulgar limpiaba constantemente de su mejilla el rastro de la lluvia y las lágrimas, sin atreverse a decir nada más, ¿qué podría hacer?, se le daba pésimo consolar a las personas, prefería siempre quedarse mudo y acompañar, pero ahora estaba muy inquieto. Quería hablarle, calmarla, explicarle alguna cosa que la ayudara… no encontraba nada. Y por eso se limitó a mecerla despacio y acariciarla, viendo que estaba ya al borde de la hipotermia. Aunque no quisiera, tenía que llevársela a un lugar cálido.

– Cariño – murmuró, poniendo en esa palabra todo el sentimiento que era capaz – te llevaré al hotel. No debes enfermarte.

Ella asintió en silencio. Leon la ayudó a ponerse de pie e ignoró la desagradable cantidad de barro que se les había pegado a las piernas. Era cosa de darse un buen baño, y todo quedaría solucionado. Pero el corazón de Claire no podía repararse con agua caliente.

La condujo de la mano a través del lodoso cementerio. Ella parecía haber perdido el alma.

La vio dudar cuando él le abrió la puerta de su auto, pero Leon no estaba dispuesto a pagarle un taxi. Él mismo se aseguraría de que llegara bien.

– ¿Dónde te hospedas? – Preguntó, mientras conducía.

– En el _Empire_ – suspiró, cerrando los ojos – 802.

– Ok.

Un largo silencio los acompañó desde ese momento.

Leon aparcó cerca de la entrada del hotel, y nuevamente tomó su mano para llevarla a su habitación. Hizo caso omiso de las miradas extrañas que les dirigieron, ahora cualquier cosa carecía de importancia, excepto cuidar de Claire.

Abrió la puerta y encendió las luces. Se dirigió de inmediato al baño, para que se duchara lo más pronto posible. Dejó el agua correr hasta que salió a una temperatura deliciosa, y volvió a la entrada, de donde Claire no se había movido.

– Vamos. Te llevaré a la ducha.

La pelirroja se dejaba guiar por Leon, pues confiaba en él un mil por ciento. Cuando entró, la habitación estaba llena de un vapor cálido que entibió en algo su cuerpo, pero su alma continuaba fría como el hielo.

_Chris no estaba ahí. Era sólo la cáscara, pero Chris no estaba ahí. _

Leon no sabía qué hacer. ¿Quedarse, irse?, no sabía lo que Claire necesitaba en ese momento. Se giró para salir del baño, pero ella lo retuvo sorpresivamente por la camisa mojada.

– Quédate… no me dejes sola… – murmuró, con pánico audible en su voz quebrada.

– No lo hago – pestañeó varias veces – sólo te doy intimidad para la ducha.

– Lo siento… entendí mal – apartó la vista.

– No me iré a menos que lo necesites. Estaré afuera, y cuando salgas me ducharé yo. ¿Bien? – Le dio un toque a su barbilla – ¿quieres que pida ropa para ti?

– ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora sin él? – Sollozó, mientras sus ojos azul grisáceo se llenaban de lágrimas.

– Vas a seguir aquí… – comenzó a responderle con lentitud, porque la pregunta le tomó desprevenido – y continuarás con tu vida igual que siempre, sabiendo que Chris no querría que detuvieras tu mundo por él.

– Me dejó – hipó, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, rindiéndose definitivamente al llanto que no pudo liberar en el cementerio – me dejó sola, dejó a Jill, a todos sus subordinados… nos abandonó a todos…

– No fue así – la abrazó, sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse bajo la ropa mojada y sucia – luchó por ustedes, para darles un mejor futuro. Es la razón por la cual nos dedicamos a esto. Es la misma razón por la que tú estás en Terra Save. – Acarició su espalda de arriba abajo, meciéndola despacio – todo esto es una mierda, Claire. Pero me tienes, y no te dejaré por ningún motivo. Te ayudaré a continuar.

Claire aceptó las palabras de Leon, negándose aún a creer la muerte de su hermano. Rodeó la cintura del agente y la ciñó con fuerza, pensando que ya no tendría los cariños, los besos de Chris, los mimos y los regaños con que la cuidaba…

Su hemisferio izquierdo había muerto.

¿Cómo sobreponerte a la amputación de la mitad de tu alma?, ¿Qué se lleven la mitad de tu corazón?

Y con esa mitad… ¿podría continuar siendo ella misma?

Sintió que su mundo se nublaba. Ya no había espacio para el sol.

Y sólo quedaba resignarse a la eterna oscuridad de la noche sin estrellas.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**¡Hola a todas y todos!, coincido con ustedes que es la idea más loca y extraña que se me ha ocurrido xD una serie de one-shots fatalistas xD**

**HAGAN FILA PARA CORTARME LA CABEZA POR MATAR A CHRIS REDFIELD.**

**En realidad, esto nació porque, efectivamente, quería matar a alguien xD luego fue, voy a matar a Chris (culpen a Fatty xDDD) y luego dije, pero tengo que ponerle un argumento xD**

**Y así nació esta cosa, que no tiene NINGUNA RELACION con el fic nuevo que publicaré. Ese está en camino xD.**

**NO DUDEN EN ENVIARME SUS PEORES DESEOS xD ajajajajajaj, en realidad, espero mucho que les guste :D**

**Pronto el siguiente ;) ¡besos!**


End file.
